wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aurora the IceWing RainWing
Aurora the IceWing-RainWing hybrid Aurora was hatched one year after the brightest night, in a glacier, along her sister Northforest. Her mother, Crystal, was an animus but was imprisoned by Burn's forces during a battle and later died in the Sky Kingdom's arena, which made Aurora swear vengeance towards the SkyWings. Personality Aurora, to the common eye, is sarcastic, snobbish, and rude. Aurora likes scrolls and the idea of killing to get what she wants. She hates the RainWings and NightWings, but shows a kinder, more caring personality to those she loves. She is described as having a cunning, quiet, calculating, and snakelike personality. Aurora is very bitter as well, and is very stubborn and a pessimist. Abilities Aurora can shoot a venomous frostbreath, so dangerous that her mother enchanted it to have healing properties if used correctly. Her tail, useless for climbing trees, is used for attacking, and she can resist cold temperatures, but not as long as normal IceWings. Northforest, her sister, was secretly an animus and after a fight the two sisters had, Aurora was enchanted to have icescales, a dangerous condition that is the opposite of firescales. Crystal enchanted a pair of diamond earrings Aurora had to prevent her from using her icescales and her choker to allow her to change into a wolf (they were constantly on the run from the IceWings, so the wolf disguise was a safety precaution). Aurora never takes off her jewelry and rarely changes into her wolf form, however. Biography Aurora was hatched alongside her sister Northforest a year after the brightest night. Her father Cacao was worried about what his tribe would say, so he deserted his wife Crystal. Crystal raised the two sisters until she died, which left Aurora and Northforest as orphans. Northforest then moved to the coast of the Ice Kingdom and Aurora wandered Pyrrhia in her wolf disguise. She found Jade Mountain Academy and signed up to attend there. Family Tree Greenery Jade Caribou Opal Cacao Crystal Aurora Northforest (sorry about the fact that it sucks) Quotes "How interesting." -When she is told she is rude "All right then, do you have A DEAD MOTHER YOU LOVE and a COWARDLY FATHER THAT ABANDONED YOU and an INSUFFERABLE SISTER?" -To Ivy (in RP) 'Did I threaten to kill someone? No." -When Color tells her she is scaring her (in RP) "Nice try. That venom is... consider that a warning, colorful little dragonet. I wouldn't hurt you anyway, I mean seriously." -To Colorchanger (in RP) "Brave little Blackphoenix." "Please, don't be an idiot. There is a difference between being brave and being stupid." -To her sister Northforest "And you say I'm the sarcastic one." "Look who's talking. I mean seriously." ''-To her sister Northforest "''OH MY GOSH, look, it's Queen Wren of the SkyWings! She is a descendant of Scarlet, look, who captured my mother! And she has her gladiator fetish and likes to collect weird things, like Burn! Yes, I finally meet Her Majesty, may I have your autograph?" -A sarcastic comment to Queen Wren Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing) Category:Animus Enchanted